Winds of Fire
by CanvasofWords321
Summary: Firestar in the original series never knew his Father. What if instead he did have a father figure in his life? What if that father figure was in fact in another clan? This is a retelling of the original arc with a key twist: what if Rusty had found himself in Windclan territory that night?


_**This was an idea that popped into my head after reading "Tallstar's Revenge" and seeing the relationship between Talltail and Jake and the Erin's opinions on it. I realized that over most of the course of the series, Firestar never seemed to have any sort of connection with a cat that acted as a father figure to him. I feel some people may have their own opinions on that but at least to me I couldn't see anything resembling that. After reading "Tallstar's Revenge" and especially the ending, I realized that all along, Tallstar was really the potential father figure that Firestar never really had in my opinion. Tallstar actually says at the end that he considers Firestar like a son to him. This inspired me to write this story. There are other "what if" stories where Firestar ends up in another clan even ones with Windclan and Tallstar, but I feel that I haven't seen any that really fleshed out the emotional potential that I saw from this concept. Hope you all enjoy!**_

The stars were shining bright that night, each individual light adding color to the clear black sky. Their light illuminated the rolling hills below, dancing off of the wind blown grass that covered the rises. All that could be heard were the faint chirps of crickets mixed with the rustling of the grass. The steady beat of rabbits running through the grass occasionally interrupted the calm, but for the most part all was quiet.

Atop one of the rises in the grass sat a bare rock that jutted out above the outline silhouetted against the night sky. Sitting atop the rock was a tall and slender black and white tomcat with amber eyes, which looked out across the moor with the attention of a sentinel on duty. His ears swiveled upon his head as he listened for any abnormalities in the nighttime noise. For a moment he honed in on a disturbance to his left, only to see that it was simply a rabbit disappearing into the grass. Normally the tom would've jumped at the opportunity to sink his claws into some fresh kill, but tonight he had dedicated to meditation. Hunting would only disturb his focus. Focus was needed on this night, for much weighed on the tom's mind.

"Tallstar!"

The tom's ears perked up as the voice cut into the night. Turning around, he saw padding towards him through the grass was a dark brown tom with yellow eyes and an unusually short tail. The black and white tom smiled as the cat leaped up beside him onto the rock.

"So you found me Barkface." He chuckled.

Barkface laughed in reply. "You weren't exactly hiding Tallstar."

Tallstar nodded before turning his face once again to the stars as the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"What troubles you this night Tallstar?" Barkface asked. The Windclan medicine cat followed his leader's gaze up to the stars of Silverpelt. "Are you seeking guidance from Starclan?"

"Yes I am. Much troubles me this night. Much has troubled me in recent nights. These have been difficult times for our clan. The season of newleaf is late and our Queens have had fewer kits. I can feel the tension building among the clans like a thick branch, ready to snap almost at any moment." He turned to his friend. "I assume you have been aware of the rising clashes between Thunderclan and Riverclan?"

Barkface nodded. "One of our evening patrols returned not too long ago with news of another clash over Sunningrocks. They apparently could here the yowls all the way at Fourtrees."

Tallstar shook his head. "So much warrior blood has been spilled over those rocks that I am surprised they are not yet stained forever red. And I fear that we may soon find ourselves in a similar position against Shadowclan. Brokenstar has certainly continued to show his ambitions and I fear that he had his eyes set on the moor." He looked back up at Barkface with a look of curiosity. "Has Starclan spoken to you recently Barkface?"

"Not for some moons Tallstar." Barkface shook his head. He looked up at the sky before continuing. "From what I have heard from the other clan medicine cats, they also have not heard from…"

Tallstar perked up when his friend fell silent and seemed to stare straight ahead to the stars. Following his gaze, Tallstar saw the flash of a shooting staring racing across the sky. As soon as the star disappeared from view, he heard a gasp come from Barkface who was breathing heavily with wide eyes. After a few moments, the brown medicine cat raised his head slowly to look at his leader.

"It was…it was a message from Starclan." He whispered. He looked back up at the stars as if he could still see and hear the message. " 'Fire alone can save the clans.' "

"Fire?" Tallstar questioned. To say that he was confused would've been an understatement. "But fire has always been the death of clan cats. How could it possibly save us?"

"I do not know Tallstar. But this is the message that Starclan has chosen to share with me."

Tallstar stared thoughtfully at his medicine cat before turning back up towards the stars.

"You have never led us astray before Barkface." He paused to inhale and exhale deeply as if preparing himself for what Starclan had in store for him and his clan. "If Starclan has indeed spoken, then it must be true." He stared up at the stars before whispering,

"Fire will save our clan."

Barkface nodded before turning around to head back towards the Windclan camp. Tallstar remained behind for a few moments more, staring off into the direction of Riverclan territory. Though his eyes were searching for something beyond the Riverclan boundaries, for a place that he had visited long ago in his youth. His heart ached as his mind conjured up a memory that tugged at his emotions.

"Oh Jake. I wish you were here to give me your strength now at this dire time."


End file.
